


Kinktober Day 6: Blow Jobs & Flogging

by Oriana1990



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Marking, Flogging, M/M, Masochism, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriana1990/pseuds/Oriana1990
Summary: Hannibal beats the shit out of Will.  They both have a great time.





	Kinktober Day 6: Blow Jobs & Flogging

He can hear the physical effort Hannibal is putting into the strikes, lunging forwards and using the turn of his whole body to increase the momentum of each swing. Through the haze of endorphins, Will can feel the intense heat; the pain as though the skin is being flayed from his behind.

He pulls against his restraints, the wide cuffs and heavy buckles easily withstanding his efforts to escape, pressing his head to his tense arms. His ass and thighs are on fire, each new hit like bellows to the flames, and yet causing a bone-deep satisfaction that he’s never found anywhere else.

Will becomes abruptly aware of the sounds he’s making, the tears streaming down his face, the fact his entire body is shaking, when the blows finally stop. He forces his hands to unclench from where he’s been gripping the chains on his cuffs and feels the blood rush back to his fingers. He hears a sound from behind him, the slick and familiar sound of skin on skin, and turns his head as far as the collar will allow.

The sight of Hannibal, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbow, sweaty hair hanging in his eyes, stripping his own cock as he admires the mess he’s made of Will, is more than he can stand. He lets out a wordless cry and almost immediately feels warm wetness spatter over his lower back. He’s shaking so hard he can hear his bindings rattle, stopping only when Hannibal comes round to his head and unshackles him.

Thus unbound, Hannibal bodily manhandles him until he’s lying on his back – his arms must ache but he makes it look _so easy_ \- and immediately swallows Will down.

Will is too far gone to have any consideration for Hannibal’s soft palate, jerking at the sensation and continuing to thrust up into the heat as much as his trembling legs will allow. His feeble efforts are thwarted by Hannibal’s iron-like grip on his hips, rendering him truly helpless against the onslaught of lips and teeth and tongue. Hannibal slides his hands up Will’s flanks and drags his nails back down, scraping hard over inflamed skin. It’s barely a minute before Will’s body locks up and he comes hard down Hannibal’s throat, and then everything goes black.


End file.
